


Boyf Riends get it on

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy has been trouble getting off and tells Michael. Michael offers to help and it escalates from there.aka they fuck
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Boyf Riends get it on

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too long and I apologize to God and my mother for this sinfulness.

Jeremy and Michael were laying in bed. The same bed but it wasn’t gay. At least to them it wasn’t. Jeremy was having trouble sleeping and was tossing and turning, which was keeping Michael up. It was almost three in the morning in Michael’s basement. “Michael, are you up?” Jeremy whispered. “Yes.” Michael whispered back. They turned around so they were facing each other. Michael had almost forgotten how freaking adorable Jeremy is. Even with the bags under his eyes and acne scattered on his face. “I can’t sleep.” Jeremy whined and pouted which made Michael squeal internally. “Why not?” Michael said back, mocking his friend’s tone. 

“Just thinking.” Jeremy answered simply. “About what?” 

“How crappy this week has been.” 

“What was so crappy about it?” 

“Just everything. I failed like three tests, my dad’s being a jerk, and I haven’t been able to get off for the last month.” The boys have always been pretty honest with each other. They usually didn’t shy away from talking about sex or masturbation but Michael was shocked by what Jeremy just said. “Why not?” Jeremy had a very high sex drive. He masturbated usually every morning so it was shocking to learn he hasn’t for a month. “It’s the fucking squip. It used to shock me whenever I would even think about sex so know it’s hard to get in the right mood if I keep thinking about getting shocked. I can’t even touch myself and it’s driving me crazy.” Jeremy was glad to finally admit this. It had been bugging him for the past month and it felt good to get it out. MIchael on the other hand, was surprised to learn this. “Maybe if someone else did it for you?” Michael offered. “Like who?” 

“I don’t know, it was a suggestion.” 

“Well I guess it could work if I could find someone willing.” It took everything in Michael not to admit that he would be willing to jerk him off. Jeremy was hinting at Michael helping him but obviously he didn’t get the hint. “Well I mean would it be weird if I did it? I mean I know we’re friends and you’re not gay but if it would help…” Michael suggested. “Actually I meant to tell you this before but I’m bi!” Michael hugged his best friend. “Jeremy, that’s amazing!” Jeremy smiled into his friend/crush’s hug. When they broke apart Jeremy blushed, remembering his friend’s offer. “I don’t think it would be weird if you helped.” Jeremy’s face was bright red and Michael stared at him. “I-I mean you offered and I mean you d-don’t have to-”

“No I’ll do it, I’m just surprised. I wasn’t expecting you to say yes. So uhh do you want to take off your pants?” Michael cringed at how stupid he sounded. “Oh uh y-yeah I’ll do that.” Jeremy was semi hard already and he slipped off his pants. Michael had seen Jeremy naked before but never this way. Michael reached his hand towards Jeremy’s clothed dick and rubbed it softly. Jeremy let out a soft moan and it filled Michael with butterflies. He rubbed a little more and could feel Jeremy getting harder under his hand. He loved knowing he had this power over him. He slipped his hand in his boxers and Jeremy gasped. Micheal wrapped his hand around his dick and started to jerk him off. “Mmmm so good.” Jeremy moaned. Jeremy had always been embarrassed of the weird noises he would make when jerking off but Michael didn’t mind at all. It was nice to know that he was doing something right and they were sexy as hell. Michael was getting hard too at this point but he was trying to focus on his friend. He could feel the precum coming out of his tip and sped up. “Fuck! So good Micha” Jeremy couldn’t contain himself anymore. He was moaning. Hopefully the sound wouldn’t carry upstairs. Michael was doing everything he could to make Jeremy feel good. Jeremy could already feel the pressure building up but he didn’t want to cum just yet. Jeremy put his hand on Michael’s chest and pulled his hand away from his dick. Michael looked at him, panicked that he had done something wrong. Their faces were close together. Maybe an inch or two apart but it still seemed to far to them. Both of them leaned in at the same time and connected their lips. The kiss was longing and desperate. Michael licked the other’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and Jeremy opened his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Michael moaned into the kiss. Michael put his hands up Jeremy’s shirt and touched everywhere he could. He dragged his nails down Jeremy’s back and got a moan as a reaction. God Michael loved that sound. That beautiful sound. He wanted to do whatever it took to get that sound. Michael started to trail kisses down his jaw and started to suck on his neck. 

They were both sitting up but Michael pushed Jeremy down on the bed and continued working his way down. He pulled off Jeremy’s shirt and started to suck small hickeys all over his chest. He got to the waistband of his boxers and looked up at Jeremy for permission. He didn’t want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable. Jeremy nodded and Michael pulled down his boxers. He took the tip in his mouth and Jeremy was in heaven. He bobbed his head up and down, making Jeremy melt. Jeremy put one hand in Michael’s hair and the other was gripping onto a pillow. “Fuck! Michael I’m gonna-” Jeremy started and before he could finish the sentence he came in Michael’s mouth. “Fuck sorry man.” Michael swallowed the hot white substance and said, “It’s fine. It’s so okay.” Jeremy was very aware of Michael’s boner pressing against him through his pants. “Did you uh want some help with that?” Jeremy said sheepishly. Michael looked down at himself and blushed. “Oh uh I mean you don’t have to if you don’t wanna. I can just go take care of myself in the bathroom…” Michael went to get up but Jeremy took his hand and pulled him into the bed. Michael looked at him with confusion. Jeremy bit his lip and his face turned red. He knew what he wanted but he wasn’t exactly sure how to ask. What if Michael wasn’t ready and rejected him? “What is it?” Michael asked after Jeremy didn’t speak. “I just was um wondering if we could like have sex? It’s totally fine if you don’t! I won’t be mad-” Jeremy’s babbling was cut off by Michael putting his hand over his mouth. “Of course I would love to.” He removed his hand from Jeremy’s mouth. Neither of the boys had any idea how to start. “So how do you want to do this?” Michael asked. Jeremy honestly didn’t know. He’s never had sex before. With a man or a woman. He had gotten close with Chloe but never actually followed through. “Umm I don’t know…” It was in moments like this where he wished he had watched more gay porn. Michael on the other hand, had watched gay porn. He sort of had an idea of what to do. “D-do you want me to fuck you?” Michael said and internally cringed at how stupid he sounded. Jeremy looked at him and nodded enthusiastically. He wasn’t exactly sure what it would feel like but if some people liked it, Jeremy probably did too. “You have to listen to me, okay?” Michael said in an authoritative tone. Jeremy hated to admit it, but he liked it. “O-okay.” 

“Lay down.” Michael said and Jeremy scrambled to obey. His dick twitched at the order. He wondered what Michael was going to do to him. Michael smiled sweetly at Jeremy, loving how he did exactly what he said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” He walked into the bathroom to get some lube. Jeremy was trying his hardest not to move a muscle. He didn’t know why but when Michael used that deep voice to tell him what to do, it made his insides squirm with delight. Michael came back in to see Jeremy on the bed, laying down stiffly. It looked as though he hadn’t moved at all. He sat down next to him. “Good boy.” Jeremy whimpered at the praise and Michael smirked. “You like being called a good boy?” 

“Yes. I love being your good boy Micha!” Jeremy wasn’t aware that he liked being praised but at this point, it was a need. He needed to be Michael’s good boy. Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s bare thigh and spread his legs apart. He poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. “This is gonna feel weird at first okay? Tell me if you want me to stop.” He sounded so caring. Jeremy’s heart melted as he nodded. Michael put a finger at Jeremy’s entrance and pushed it in. It felt really weird but Jeremy did nothing to resist. He started to slowly move his finger in and out. It was painful but a good kind of pain. The kind that Jeremy wanted, no needed to continue.

Jeremy pushed his hips on Michael’s finger. Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s hip to still it. Michael added another finger and started to do a scissoring motion. Jeremy was doing all he could to not move. He wanted to be good but it was getting hard with Michael’s fingers filling him up so nicley and-”Oh fuck! Right there!” Jeremy couldn’t help it and thrust his hips up when Michael curled his fingers up to hit a certain spot. Jeremy panicked, thinking that Michael was going to yell at him for moving. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it Micha!” Jeremy was crying. “Shh. It’s okay baby boy. I’m not mad.” He rubs circles with his thumb into Jeremy’s hip. He continues to thrust his fingers in to the boy. He added another finger and does his best to hit that spot every time. “Fuck! I’m gonna-” Jeremy says and Michael removed all of his fingers at once. Jeremy frowned, feeling empty. Michael kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his pants off. Michael strokes his dick a couple of times before covering it in lube. He lined himself up with Jeremy. “Are you ready baby boy?” He asked sweetly. Jeremy didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded with his eyes shut tight. 

Michael pushed himself in slowly, causing Jeremy to open his eyes in alarm. Once he had bottomed out, he waited for Jeremy to adjust to him. It took a lot of motivation for him not to fuck the daylights out of him. He was so warm and tight. “Move please Micha.” Jeremy whined, trying to keep still. Michael started to thrust into him slowly, he took Jeremy’s arms and pinned them above his head to keep him from touching himself. If he was going to cum, it was going to be from being fucked. “Please go faster sir?” Jeremy asked. Michael was taken aback slightly. Sir? Where did this come from? He never would’ve guessed that Jeremy was so submissive in the bedroom but fuck it was hot. Michael didn’t address it and moved faster. He started to fuck Jeremy as fast as he could, lacking the self-restraint to let him adjust. Jeremy didn’t mind. He could hardly say anything without moaning. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He felt the knot building up and needed more. “More Micha please!” 

“More what baby? You gotta tell me what you want.” Michael said breathlessly. “FUck just fucking scratch me or bite or something! Please!” Michael let go of Jeremy’s hands and rested his on Jeremy’s thighs. He grabbed them tightly, digging his nails in his skin. Jeremy didn’t know it was possible to feel this good. He was half aware of tears streaming down his face but he was focused on Michael. Every thrust he could feel himself getting closer. “Please please please!” He chanted in a high-pitched breathy tone. “Please what?” Michael asked harshly. “I need to-”

“You need to what?” 

“Please let me cum sir!” Jeremy arched his back and gripped a pillow. “Hold on for a little bit longer.” Michael was getting there himself but he wanted to get a little closer before he let Jeremy cum. “But I need to!” 

“I know baby. You’re doing such a good job. You’re such a good boy for me.” Michael felt himself getting closer. “Cum for me baby.” He said and Jeremy released almost immediately. Jeremy swore he saw stars when he came. Michael pulled out, remembering that he wasn’t wearing a condom. “Can you please cum on my face sir?” Jeremy asked and Michael couldn’t bring himself to say no. “Of course I can.” Jeremy sat up, his face inches away from Michael’s dick. Michael thought about how beautiful he looked with his messed up hair, tears running down his face, and panting heavily. Michael only needed to stroke himself a few times before he came all over Jeremy’s face. He collapsed on the bed and probably could’ve fallen asleep if he wasn’t covered in Jeremy’s semen. Jeremy licked his lips and scrunched his face in disgust. Why the hell would anyone swallow this stuff? Michael got up after a few seconds to get a tissue from the bathroom, leaving Jeremy all alone. He didn’t tell him where he was going so Jeremy was convinced he did something wrong. He started to cry and he held his knees close to his chest. Michael walked in to see this and rushed to his side. “What’s wrong Jeremy?” He said, rubbing his back. “Y-you left. You p-probably think I’m b-bad at s-sex and never wanna s-see me again.” He blubbered. Michael lifted his head and wiped his face with a tissue. “Shh. Don’t say that. You were so good. I’m sorry I left baby. You are so beautiful. My beautiful boy.” He wrapped Jeremy in a hug and pet his hair. “Y-yours?” He asked shakily. “Yeah. I mean I just assumed that we would be together after…” Jeremy just nodded his head in Michael’s arms. “You wanna be together?” Michael asked to clarify. Jeremy nodded again. Michael felt like his heart was going to explode and held Jeremy tighter. They stayed like that for a while until Jeremy fell asleep in Michael’s arms. As cute as he looked, Michael knew that they should clean up and put clothes on. He nudged Jeremy and he rubbed his eyes groggily. “Hmm..?” 

“We gotta get up baby.” Jeremy frowned and nuzzled closer into Michael’s chest. “I don’t wanna.” He pouted. Michael pushed him off gently. “I know but you have to. You’re gonna feel really gross if you dont. Jeremy shifted slightly and winced. “It hurts Mikey.” 

“What hurts?” Jeremy gestured towards his backside and Michael frowned. “Do you want me to carry you and then we could take a bath?” Jeremy nodded enthusiastically and Michael scooped him up in his arms. Jeremy was a lot lighter than he thought he was. He carried him to the bathroom and out him on the counter. “I’m gonna get the water running okay?” Jeremy nodded. After a couple of minutes, the tub was filled about half-way and Michael picked Jeremy up and place him in the bath. He got in with him and started to wash Jeremy, pouring water over his head and lightly scrubbing his body. Atfer the bath, they got dressed and cuddled in bed. The same bed but it  _ is _ gay.


End file.
